Norik
Norik is a Toa of Fire, the leader of the Toa Hagah team previously assigned to Makuta Teridax, and formerly one of the six Rahaga. He is considered by many to be one of the greatest heroes in the history of the Matoran Universe, and has led his team to many victories. Biography Early Life Prior to his recruitment by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Norik operated as a Toa of Fire in another Toa team. His team was called upon to defend against an invasion of Protocairns, joining forces with another Toa team to combat the threat. The two teams became one afterward, and Norik became good friends with another Toa of that team, Varian. The two would often pair up on assignments. After responding to a distress call from a group of Matoran, Norik and Varian were called to investigate the disappearance of three Toa. They met with the another Toa from the village, a Toa of Sonics who insisted on using codenames, and helped him search for his missing allies. However, during a search of their residence, they were attacked by two Dark Hunters, [[Lurker|''"Lurker"]] and [[Gatherer|"Gatherer"]]. The two kidnapped their Toa guide, and Norik and Varian gave chase in order to save him. Despite catching up to them on the open sea, they were both knocked unconscious, and taken to Odina. While there, Varian was forced to choose between saving Norik's life, or the life of their Toa guide. Varian chose Norik, who was taken away still unconscious, though he was temporarily given pleasant thoughts and dreams by Varian as an act of compassion. Varian was forced to stay on Odina, trapped in a Stasis Tube. When the Brotherhood decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa guardians, Norik was chosen, and made the leader of the new team. He was given metallic armor to denote his status as an elite Toa, and his remaining former teammates gifted him a new Kanohi Pehkui. Toa Hagah Norik's Toa team performed their duty well, and dealt with issues that Teridax did not have time for, such as Rahi intrusions. During one adventure, he and Toa Iruini defeated a group of Frostelus with a cyclone of lava, using their spears. Norik eventually discovered that the Brotherhood had taken the Mask of Light from Artakha and realized the Brotherhood had turned evil. He swiftly led his team in battle against the Brotherhood's recently assembled army and Teridax himself, defeating him and leaving him greatly weakened. They also stole the Kanohi Avohkii during a raid. Norik then allowed his team to become overconfident, and Iruini quit the team as a result. The remaining four Hagah were soon captured by Dark Hunters. Realizing this, Norik set out on a mission to rescue them, reuniting with Iruini. They succeeded in rescuing their comrades, but were all mutated by the Brotherhood of Makuta agent Roodaka, and transformed into short, Rahkshi-faced creatures she nicknamed ''"Rahaga". Rahaga Norik and his fellow Rahaga, traveled the world assisting victims of the Visorak horde, also searching for Keetongu, hoping to utilize his powers to save those mutated. They later ended up in Metru Nui and hid in the Onu-Metru Archives, witnessing the creation of the Toa Metru and their efforts to save the City of Legends. They hid the Avohkii in a room in the Great Temple shortly after arriving on Metru Nui, using the Makoki Stone as keys. After Teridax overloaded Metru Nui's power plant and shattered the Archives, he was defeated by the Toa Metru. However, he called for his leaders of the Visorak horde, Roodaka and Sidorak, and Visorak soon swarmed the city. The Rahaga emerged from hiding and set out to help the Rahi that were now running loose in the city. Norik and his fellow Rahaga rescued the former Toa Metru, who had been mutated by the Visorak into Toa Hordika. He then told them about Keetongu, a mythical Rahi that could possibly return them to their former Toa Metru selves. The Rahaga agreed to help the Toa Hordika construct Airships to transport the Matoran out of the ruined city. Norik also went with the Toa Hordika on scouting missions. Some time after the Airships were constructed, he and Gaaki were surrounded by three Visorak, from which they were saved by Vakama. They told the Toa about the Makoki Stone and the need to retrieve its' six parts to obtain the Mask of Light. The six Toa successfully retrieved the stone fragments and found the Mask, which they encased in stone. The Rahaga and Toa Hordika then went to the Great Temple to translate ancient texts about Keetongu. Vakama, who had given in to his primal Hordika nature and joined forces with Roodaka and Sidorak, attacked the Rahaga while the Toa were away and kidnapped five of them, leaving an injured Norik behind to inform the Hordika of what happened. The remaining Toa Hordika agreed to search for Keetongu, their only remaining hope for helping Vakama. Norik led them across Metru Nui until they finally found Keetongu. Norik then helped translate Keetongu's language to the Toa Hordika. Keetongu agreed to help them, and they made their way to the Coliseum to challenge the Visorak horde. As the Toa battled Visorak and Keetongu fought Roodaka and Sidorak, Norik went up to where the other Rahaga were being held and rescued them. They then joined the fight, battling against the Visorak, but were eventually cornered with four of the Toa Hordika, Matau having gone to reason with Vakama. Roodaka soon arrived, as did Vakama, who had seemingly captured Matau. Roodaka goaded the Toa Hordika into firing Elemental Rhotuka spinners at her, which Norik realized was to help free Teridax from his Toa Seal. However, Vakama, who had actually been convinced by Matau to rejoin their side, fired his own Rhotuka at Roodaka before Norik could stop him, successfully freeing Teridax, who teleported Roodaka away. .]] The horde was disbanded by Vakama, who still had status among the Visorak, and Sidorak was killed by Keetongu. After the battle, Keetongu agreed to heal the Toa Hordika, and participated in the Great Rescue. Norik and the other Rahaga stayed behind while the Toa Metru took the Matoran away, working to try and rebuild Metru Nui for when the Matoran returned. During this time, he began having nightmares about Dark Hunters overwhelming Metru Nui, secretly caused by the Dark Hunter [[Dweller|"Dweller"]]. Norik and the other Rahaga also defended the city from a rogue Visorak squadron. The Rahaga were there when the Matoran came back to Metru Nui, but they later left on a mission. Recently, the Rahaga went to aid the Isle of Xia, which was being ravaged by the ongoing battle of two monstrous Rahi - even though Xia is the homeland of their archenemy Roodaka. They arrived to find Roodaka in the custody of their allies, the Toa Nuva, and the Nuva forced her to turn the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. Hunt for Teridax After being transformed back into Toa Hagah and the Tahtorak had injured its' foe enough, Norik used his Rhotuka in order to slow the Kanohi Dragon down enough for Kualus to strike it. Later, when Gaaki used her Henumi, Norik urged Gaaki to sit down and talked to her, and told the rest of the group her prediction - Dark Hunters' ships approaching. Then, despite Norik's warning not to be rash, Iruini teleported to one of the ships using his Kanohi Kualsi. Norik himself, along with the other Toa Hagah, was soon teleported to the ship, on which Iruini was, by an Order of Mata Nui member. Once there, Helryx secretly informed them that they had just been recruited by the Order of Mata Nui in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Norik immediately objected, but changed his mind once learning that they were to hunt down Makuta Teridax, with Zaktan as their guide. The Toa Hagah were teleported to Metru Nui, where they were to destroy the Coliseum on Zaktan's advice. The Piraka informed them that Teridax had penetrated a hidden series of caves deep beneath Metru Nui, and that only by destroying the structure could the Toa get at it. Upon arriving, they were immediately confronted by the Toa Mahri, and Norik stepped forward to tell them of their mission. Soon after that the Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri were in a ferocious struggle, with Norik and Jaller in a deadlock. It soon stopped when a giant Rahi summoned by Kualus was released from his control by an attack from Hahli. Putting aside their struggle, Norik and Jaller joined their teammates in driving the beast to Po-Metru, the two Toa of Fire using their Fire powers to scare the beast away. After a brief fight with the creature, Norik combined his powers with those of Jaller, Iruini, and Kongu to bring the creature down with a storm of fire. The eleven heroes then worked out a compromise that allowed for the Coliseum to remain intact: lifting the Coliseum from the ground, they carved a tunnel into the depths to allow the Hagah to pursue Teridax. Jaller offered the assistance of the Mahri, but Norik urged them to remain on the surface in case Teridax escaped his team. Norik then teamed with Pouks to seal the tunnel behind them as they went, allowing the Mahri to replace the Coliseum. When inside the tunnel, the area caved in on them and they were unable to escape. Upon venturing further, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could translate. As the Toa continued on and discussed the mission, Pouks noted that their mission had not been difficult so far. Just then, the Hagah were magnetically pulled to the walls and were unable to escape, while molten Protodermis flowed quickly down to kill them. Unexpectedly a portion of the tunnel roof was ripped out by Makuta Miserix, who appeared to be an enormous lizard. Using his teleportation powers, Miserix brought the Hagah and Zaktan into another chamber, where he shape-shifted into a sized down version of the form he had taken earlier. The Toa explained their history briefly to Miserix, omitting the Order of Mata Nui's actions. Miserix then introduced himself and walked ahead into the tunnel. The Hagah followed, and they eventually stumbled upon a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. They examined the bodies and Miserix tore off a sliver of one of the corpse's armor, which he discovered to his surprise was not made of Protodermis. However, they were interrupted by a portal emerged behind them, which several beings had begun stepping out of. The beings turned out to be Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka. After a short conversation, Teridax cut their discussion short by shooting an energy bolt at Brutaka's Olmak, shattering it. He then killed Zaktan using a sonic hum, which caused him and his water tank to explode. After speaking with Teridax, Miserix attacked the machinery, only to be placed in an illusion by his former lieutenant. Norik proclaimed that they would fight Teridax, who responded by tampering with the Hagah's minds using a wave of mental energy. The six Toa Hagah then left the room, placed in a virtual belief that they had defeated Teridax, and that only happiness and peace remained. Tren Krom, in the body of Lewa, later used his mental powers to dispel the illusion Norik was trapped in, freeing him. Norik and his fellow Toa then joined the resistance. Norik, along with the other surviving inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, migrated onto the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna after the Great Spirit Robot was damaged. Spherus Magna Norik and the other Toa Hagah took a mission from Kopaka to observe the Toa Mahri, who were serving the Skakdi race, and report back to him. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Fire, Norik can create, control, and absorb heat and flame. After he was turned into a Rahaga these powers vanished, however, he has recently regained his Toa abilities as all the other Hagah have, after the Toa Nuva convinced Roodaka to change them back. Norik believed it was better to lead by action and example, rather than speaking and teaching. Norik's Rhotuka is able to slow down targets. As a Rahaga, the power changed, and he was able to use it to snare his opponents. Mask & Tools Norik carries a Lava Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield. He also wears a Kanohi Pehkui, Great Mask of Diminishment. As a Rahaga, Norik possessed a natural Rhotuka Launcher. His staff could also be used to distract a target until he was ready to strike. Trivia *French Tickner voiced Rahaga Norik in ''Web of Shadows. *In Web of Shadows, Norik's staff could fire a type of non-canon energy blast that allowed him to free the other Rahaga. Appearances *''No One Gets Left Behind'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Double: Crime and the City (Not Mentioned By Name)'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (As Commentator) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''Toa Hagah Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Pehkui Wearers Category:Koji